Windows
Aviso: Este artigo é melhor visualizado com os navegadores Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox, Opera, Safari ou qualquer outro que preste (quer dizer, qualquer um menos o Internet Explorer). thumb|[[Microsoft Windows 10, o revolucionário sistema novo da Microsoft em toda sua modernidade.]] Windows™ (também chamado de Tela Azul™, ou Gerador de relatórios™), é uma ferramenta muito útil para uso doméstico ou empresarial, além de permitir que o usuário navegue na internet e faça muitas coisas, isso, claro, quando o Internet Explorer responde. Com os maravilhosos sistemas Windows™, o usuário pode: jogar paciência enquanto espera um programa responder, enviar relatórios de erro e receber telas azuis sem nem ao menos saber por quê. O conceito de sistema operacional é levar o computador a fazer o que se pretende. Já o objetivo do Windows é levar o computador a fazer tudo, exceto o que seu dono quer que ele faça. Para isso, existem algumas alternativas. Dá para se fazer muitas coisas com esse sistema, mas por algum motivo estranho o que as pessoas mais fazem é xingá-lo. Outra coisa que fazem muito é pagar por um sistema operacional melhor, mesmo que isso custe um rim e um olho, pois o Windows apresenta instabilidade, bugs, falhas graves de segurança, programas que não respondem e bugs. É conhecido, contudo, por ser o único sistema que roda maioria dos jogos existentes. Mas do que adianta? Você liga o computador e já vem um vírus, liga o jogo e uma tela azul da morte é summonada na sua frente. Não à toa, é preferível baixar o Windows pirateado ou comprá-lo no camelô mais próximo, custando 1/200 do preço original, assim como seus softwares que deveriam ser gratuitos mas não são. Ponto para o Linux! Windows e sua importância na sociedade Sem sombra de dúvida, o mundo pré e pós Windows™ são radicalmente diferentes. No mundo pré Windows™, seu lar era protegido, porém sem graça, fechado para o mundo. Tudo funcionava perfeitamente, mas muito previsível e monótono, as piores características para a criação familiar. O mundo pós Windows™ tornou-se muito mais dinâmico. Por exemplo, nunca se sabe quando mosquitos da dengue podem invadir seu lar utilizando as Windows™. Você vai precisar buscar conhecimento para impedir que hackers façam a festa em seu sistema graças às brechas de segurança. O Windows™ incentiva as pessoas a trabalharem. Trabalharem para comprar um sistema operacional melhor. E não só isso: o Windows™ também ensina as pessoas a terem paciência. Paciência com os programas que nunca respondem quando mais precisamos. Isso não é bom? left|thumb|Solução definitiva! Por ser um sistema tão grandioso e maravilhoso, ele é utilizado em diversas partes do mundo nas mais variadas áreas do conhecimento. Alguns exemplos: * Aeronáutica: A Microsoft desenvolveu uma versão do Windows para controle dos modos de piloto automático dos aviões. Os primeiros testes foram realizados no dia 11 de setembro de 2001 e foram um sucesso; * Engenharia: A Microsoft desenvolveu uma versão do Windows para engenheiros. Foi usado no alicerce da Torre de Pisa e na ciclovia do Rio de Janeiro; * Mobilidade Urbana: O tráfego da cidade de São Paulo, tanto em rodovias quanto em metrô, é controlado por servidores Windows; * Física e química: Os computadores da Usina Nuclear de Chernobyl rodavam o Windows 7; * Automobilismo: O mesmo sistema de controle de piloto automático construído para aviões foi implementado também em carros de corrida, presente primeiramente no carro de Ayrton Senna; * ' Educação': As provas do ENEM de 2009 foram guardadas em sistemas de alta segurança que usavam Windows Server; thumb| ]] Infelizmente, a área da Psicologia tem certa aversão à criação divina da Microsoft, alegando que seu uso contínuo traz riscos à saúde, como por exemplo queda de cabelo, irritabilidade, estresse e ataques cardíacos. Polêmica: Windows e seus Crimes thumb|right|Aeroporto Internacional de Guarulhos em um dia normal. Muitas pessoas utilizam esse sistema inofensivo e não sabem que a Microsoft é responsável por inúmeros crimes no mundo inteiro, dentre eles: * Clippy; * Bonzi; * Caos aéreo; * Tela Azul da Morte; * Suicídio coletivo; * Pirataria; * Tela Vermelha da Morte; * Windows Vista; Estabilidade e Segurança O Windows™ é um sistema extremamente seguro, tanto que o Firewall vem desativado de fábrica e você é perguntado se quer ou não instalar atualizações de segurança (que são eternas) nos softwares oficiais. É bastante estável também, com programas que não respondem e relatórios de erros que não são enviados por causa de... algum erro, e telas azuis frequentes. Ainda falando da segurança, Tio Bill garante que seu sistema é referência nesse assunto. Só não tem antivírus instalado, mas de resto... tem controle parental (pro moleque não ver porno, embora ele conheça mais sites que os pais dele), pelo menos, e também pede senha para tudo o que você for fazer (abrir o Internet Explorer, instalar um programa, ver um vídeo de putaria), justificando que você precisa ser o administrador do sistema (mesmo o computador sendo somente seu e você sendo o administrador). Controle da mente thumb|left|180px|Merda, como é que eu atualizo a hora então? Tio Bill™, após bater um papo com satã, resolve implementar uma arma de controle da mente. Se você tem o Windows XP, clique em Iniciar>Executar e digite:' c:/windows/system32/oobe/images/title.wma'. A Desciclopédia não se responsabiliza por explosões de cabeça, surtos de epilepsia e assassinatos. Use por sua própria conta e risco. História Tudo começou quando Billcha Gates se apaixonou por Steve Jobs. Eles trabalhavam juntos. Bill gostava tanto que, sempre que Jobs comprava uma camisa nova, uma semana depois Bill aparecia com a mesma. Tanto é verdade que Jobs parou de comprar camisas e usou sempre a mesma até sua morte. Algum tempinho depois, Jobs desenvolveu um sistema que usava GUI (Graphic User Interface, se você não for um nerd; Interface Gráfica do Usuário, se você não souber inglês, ou Janelinhas e botõezinhos na tela do monitor, se você for burro). Gates, que era pé-rapado, pegou o código-fonte do então Macintosh desenvolvido por Steve Wozniak (na época namorado de Jobs e ex-amante de Bill Gates) e aplicou em seu sistema, que antes era só DOS (letrinhas cinzas numa tela preta, se você tiver menos de 30 anos, e começou a vender. Nascia então o Windows. Jobs descobriu e jurou morte à Gates, mas no final quem acabou morrendo foi ele. O sistema Windows se caracteriza por demonstrar uma constante evolução. A cada nova versão criada, havia um pacote de correção de bugs para a anterior que vinha com erros que só seriam corrigidos na próxima, que curiosamente tem mais erros que a anterior. thumb|180px|Interface padrão do Windows só que mais bonitinha. Windows 1.0 Criado Pirateado pelo tio Bill™ em novembro de 1985, como uma GUI ( Graphic User Interface) para o então difundido, pouco amigável e heterossexual DOS™. O Windows™ foi um marco na criação dos Sistemas Operacionais. O conceito era basicamente permitir que pessoas com QI de 0 pontos ou menos como sua mãe pudessem utilizar computadores pessoais, ou pelo menos distrair-se arrastando o ícone "Lixeira" para a Lixeira (no Vista você consegue deletar a lixeira!!), tornando mais agradáveis os ambientes de trabalho principalmente em órgãos do governo. Pela incrível velocidade de adaptação dos usuários e pela fácil obtenção de cópias "livres de questões legais e de preço", o sistema rapidamente foi expandido ao uso particular, contribuindo com a popularização dos PCs. Windows 3.x Ignorando as versões 1.x e 2.y (que eram a mesma bosta da versão 1, apenas com criações correções de bugs), o Windows™ foi difundido na sua versão 3.z, era o grão-guardião do DOS™, levando-o por trás e mostrando uma aparência interativa e florida pela frente. Apesar de conter vários defeitos, era consideravelmente mais estável que o Windows Vista, além de possuir um comando de retornar o sistema a um estado são, chamado Control+Alt+Del™ (que nunca funciona na hora que mais precisa). O sistema revelou-se uma droga, criando um vício terrível em Control+Alt+Del, matando milhares de pessoas num episódio chamado de "The Blue Screen of Death" (Tela Azul da Morte para os menos desenvolvidos). thumb|left|180px|Mais um erro tratado de forma brilhante. Windows 95 Insatisfeita com a simplicidade do sistema até então, a Microsoft trabalhou duramente até agosto de 1995 para criar o Windows 95™ (falta de criatividade para um nome, hein?). Nessa versão, a quantidade de problemas alcançava o ápice naquela época, o que se tornaria um tempo depois a filosofia da Microsoft. Foram utilizados em larga escala os conflitos de memória, e o 95 foi a primeira versão a utilizar o conceito de MultiTasking™ (ou habilidade de gerar erros simultâneos em aplicativos diferentes rodando ao mesmo tempo), criada pela Micro$oft. Windows 95 com Internet Explorer Uma atualização adicionaria outra praga ao Windows. Tão horrenda era essa praga que ainda assombra qualquer um nos dias de hoje, 21 anos depois. O nome dela era Internet Explorer. O pouco do Windows 95 que era utilizável (o pouco mesmo) havia virado nada. O usuário dependeria totalmente do Internet Explorer. Parecia ruim, mas não era (não na época): era possível tentar ver websites, tentar baixar alguma coisa, tentar abrir o navegador e ainda mostrar propagandas de produtos úteis na área de trabalho como camisinhas e remédios para impotência sexual. Para foder ainda mais, o Internet Explorer passou a integrar o sistema Windows dali em diante, estando presente em todas as versões, sendo referência no download de outros navegadores. Ou seja, navegadores como Chrome, Opera, Safari e etc. só existem graças ao IE. Por que? Eu até te falaria, mas o programa não está respondendo. thumb|Right|180px|O Windows também é usado em previsões do tempo. Note que elas geralmente (99%) estão incorretas! Windows NT Lançado em 1993, foi o primeiro sistema de 32 bits da Microsoft (cuja arquitetura ainda é comercializada, como se houvesse algum motivo para isso), e o primeiro decente, já que conseguia travar menos que o Windows 95. Só que como as pessoas preferiam um sistema cheio de travamentos e frescuras, ele foi posto de lado, até que o Windows ME (Merda Edition) chegou na voadora e chacinou a família 9x. Windows 98 O próximo grande passo foi a criação do Windows 98™ em junho de 1999 (mesmo sendo 98). Essa versão era basicamente a interface do 95 com várias novas funcionalidades defeituosas e a integração do diabo-azul chamado de Tela Azul da Morte. Todos os erros do sistema anterior pareciam ter sido estudados e aprimorados. Após algum tempo de utilização era largamente elogiado pela sua velocidade e estabilidade estonteantes. Implantou também o conceito de que uma rede local de computadores domésticos deveria ter um tempo médio de configuração de 2 meses. Foi adicionado suporte USB a essa versão, porém, essa implementação que não funciona nem com intervenção divina causou a famosa tela azul na apresentação do Windows. thumb|left|180px|Ferramenta para facilitar a vida dos usuários!. Windows ME A Micro$oft até que ia bem, mesmo com seus sistemas travados. Só que algum demônio desceu à Terra, bateu na porta da empresa e comeu o cu de Tio Bill e sua turma, e então Bill teve uma ideia brilhante enquanto defecava. Extasiado pelo cheiro da sua própria merda e virado na cachaça, decidiu escrever um novo sistema. Chamaria-se ME (Merda Estúpida), em homenagem à sua merda e aos seus funcionários (que eram quase tão estúpidos como ele). Ganhou má fama e foi um fracasso de vendas. Por mais que as pessoas fossem burras de se contentar com um sistema que travava quando se abria mais de um programa ao mesmo tempo, elas não eram o suficiente para um sistema que travava logo na inicialização. Tal sistema foi escrito em POG (programação orientada a gambiarra), mas alguns suspeitam que foi em POO (programação orientada a cebola - só de ver o código você chora). Assassinou a família 9x e a boa reputação que o Windows tinha, mas não somente; foi responsável também pelo suicídio coletivo de 666 funcionários. Esses trabalharam arduamente, fazendo hora extra e deixando de comer o peru de natal com a família para corrigir os erros do sistema, mas acabavam criando erros piores ainda. Estressados e cansados de tanto terror em suas almas, enforcaram-se com os fios dos mouses. Windows 2000 Em fevereiro de 2000, após a tranqueira do Windows ME, a Microsoft revive o Windows NT, é lançado o até hoje idolatrado Windows 2000™, trazendo o que revolucionaria o tratamento de periféricos: o Universal Prug and Pray. A esse ponto, as possibilidades de visualização da Tela Azul™ eram cada vez maiores. Essa versão fez com que o Windows fosse considerado o melhor sistema operacional freeware disponível, fazendo com que fosse massivamente distribuído por feirantes (como o Silvio Santos antes da fama), principalmente no Brasil. Windows XP [[Arquivo:McWindows.jpg|thumb|200px|Versão especial para a famosa rede de lanchonetes, McWindows.]] Finalmente, em outubro de 2001, com desenvolvedores mais competentes e Tio Bill recuperado de seu vício em cheirar merda e bebidas alcoólicas, a Microsoft lança o Windows XP (Xuxa Park)™, dessa vez em homenagem à rainha dos baixinhos e seu parque de diversões. Bill, recomposto, se reuniu com sua equipe e juntou o feedback de todos os usuários dos sistemas anteriores, e ficou tão puto com os comentários negativos que resolveu não permitir que os usuários enviassem relatórios de erro nessa versão. Prometeu ao mundo que o Windows XP seria um novo sistema, revolucionário, de cara limpa e com dezenas de funcionalidades inéditas e incríveis. Agradou e muito, principalmente os piratas. Até então, o arquivo com mais downloads na internet era o Windows XP. Mas Bill era esperto, e sabia que a carne era fraca, então criou um aviso na tela inicial do sistema: "Você pode ter sido vítima de falsificação de software". Aham, tio Bill... vítima... aham... A tela azul agora estava mais azul do que nunca, mas não aparecia tão frequentemente. Com as vendas do XP, as verbas da Microsoft decolaram. Bill gastou tudo com jogos de azar e prostitutas. Acabava aí a má reputação da empresa graças ao Windows ME, mas ele tinha um problema: comia sua memória, gastando mais do que havia disponível, e só os updates eram 5x o seu tamanho. . thumb|200px|left|Rodando o Windows 98 com o Microsoft Virtual PC. Graças ao pacto de Bill com o Diabo e os bons programadores, dentre eles, o melhor programador da época, Micael Ribeiro que era amigo íntimo de Bill, ocuparam as cadeiras daqueles que foram fazer gambiarras no fundo do limbo, o novo SO dominou o mercado por anos e anos. A Apple também estava forte, com o chamado Leopard, um sistema operacional voltado aos hippies que ouvem Simple Plan e pedem mesada para o pai. Linux também ganhou força entre aqueles que eram inteligentes o suficiente para não pagarem mais de duzentos conto em uma versão "home" de um sistema. Essa era a estratégia brilhante de Bill para ganhar dinheiro: fazer várias versões, cada uma com suas limitações, e uma que era completa. E todas caras. E, claro, lojas conceituadas como Casas Bahia vendiam as versões básicas. Fazer o quê? As pessoas precisavam de um computador para trabalhar, estudar, ver putaria e jogar, então compravam o basicão mesmo e depois pagavam mais alguns contos para instalar versões superiores. Com o Windows XP, surgiram as inovações (todas mortas, inclusive o próprio XP): Lan house, , Winamp, MSN, Orkut, Fotolog, Bate-Papo UOL, etc... Foi o sistema mais utilizado em escolas (onde os alunos viam putaria e usavam o MSN quando não tinha professor) e comunidades dos morros (onde uma facção roubava os computadores da outra). Você podia, também, mudar a cor da barra de tarefas, e você tinha três cores à disposição: azul, prateado e verde-oliva. Ó que chique! Em 2013, o Windows XP foi descontinuado, pois a empresa investiria seus esforços em um próximo sistema, mais estável, seguro e bonito. Ou seja, não haveria mais atualizações de segurança para o sistema , mas alguns saudosistas ainda o usam. Só que como a Microsoft segue a filosofia de sistema lixo - sistema mais ou menos - sistema lixo, o próximo da cronologia seria uma bomba. Windows Vista thumb|right|Lançamento do Windows Vista. Um dos piores erros da humanidade. É aqui que vemos que Tio Bill não se recuperou de sua grave doença. Foi pego em seu escritório cheirando a merda e tomando sua sétima garrafa de Heineken enquanto programava o que viria a ser um novo sistema. Só que dessa vez ele estava triplamente mais chapado que naquela vez do ME. 2007 começou já na merda com o lançamento do novo e ultra-revolucionário Windows Vista com o slogan o Uau começa agora. Só que o que começou naquele momento foi o ódio por um sistema tão porco, tão lixoso e que travava mais do que sua namorada quando bebe uma latinha de Itaipava. A única coisa relacionada ao Windows Vista que tinha alguma graça era a piadinha do Arnold Schwarzenegger: "Instala Vista, baby". E só. O sistema ficou conhecido como Windows Sem Vista, pois doía menos arrancar os próprios olhos do que usar aquilo por uma semana. Isso causou revolta, o que ocasionou na imigração de vários Windowzistas para o Linux, pois diferente da Microsoft, o pinguimzão maroto não joga no lixo algo que era legal, promete uma coisa melhor e entrega um monte de cocô. O Vista foi um fracasso de vendas, pois muitos (que não foram para o Linux) continuavam no Windows XP. Instabilidade, falhas de segurança, pesado e com bugs. Para disfarçar o cheiro de merda, como quem chupa bala Halls para disfarçar o hálito de cerveja, a Microsoft lançou o revolucionário Aero: um efeito de esmaecimento e transparência que já existia desde 1998 no Linux. Bill foi pego com a boca na merda e foi levado à tratamento intensivo. Os desenvolvedores então correram para que a Microsoft não falisse de vez, criando então um novo sistema operacional. Windows 7 Misturando um pouco o visual do OSX com o do Linux, mas ainda mantendo o padrão Microsoft de qualidade, surge o Windows 7, que consegue enterrar o Vista e recuperar uma pequena parte da reputação da empresa, trazendo grandes mudanças visuais e de software. A principal inovação foi o suporte à monitores touch, ou seja, jogar Paciência Spider nunca foi tão divertido. E na estabilidade também houve muita inovação: Alguns testes recentes com o Windows 7 foram feitos no computador principal da Usina de Itaipu. O país inteiro (e parte da América do sul) já notaram os resultados. O Aero foi aprimorado, e agora você podia mudar a cor da sua barra de ferramentas para qual você quisesse. Jogos super maneiros acompanhavam o sistema, como Paciência, Campo Minado e um jogo de menininha aí que ninguém se importa. O Internet Explorer 11 veio para foder geral sem direito à cuspe. Wallpapers super descolados para você mostrar para seus amigos emos, com flores e gatinhos também acompanhavam o pacote. right|thumb|200px|O poderoso exército da Microsoft Windows 8 Com a evolução do TouchScreen, a Microsoft focou seu sistema nessa interface, ferrando essa brilhante tecnologia. Impressionantemente, a Microsoft melhorou o tempo de inicialização de seu sistema para algo mais próximo do Linux, mas continuando longe do Linux. Novas tecnologias inúteis foram adicionadas, e tecnologias bem úteis, tais como o menu Iniciar, ou o DirectDraw foram removidas. Bugs foram adicionados, claro, pois ainda se trata de um sistema da Microsoft. Estranhamente essa versão do Windows quer força-lo a utilizar o TouchScreen, mas não seus programas, que ainda aparentam funcionar bem (só aparentam) apenas com o mouse. A interface Metro, criada no Windows 8, permite que um simples aplicativo, por menor que seja, ocupe totalmente a tela de um monitor, atrapalhando a execução de qualquer outra aplicação ao mesmo tempo. Acaba assim a multitarefa, que só serve mesmo para esconder que você joga Paciência no serviço enquanto finge trabalhar com afinco no relatório solicitado pelo seu chefe mala. Também foi adicionado um novo gerenciador de tarefas escrito em alguma linguagem lerda pra boné, tipo Java ou .NET (tinha que ser né...). Abrir o gerenciador de tarefas nunca foi tão lento. Windows 8.1 Só colocaram de volta e o botão Iniciar. Windows 10 Era para ser o Windows 8, enquanto que o atual 8 nem deveria existir. É uma mistureba desgraçada do 8 com o 7, mas com tudo mais quadradão e sem sal. Foram adicionadas novas utilidades, como por exemplo um novo ícone para a Lixeira, também é possível rodar interfaces do Linux com o bash, com uma gambiarra que fica uma bosta. Windows Core OS Era para ser o Windows 10, enquanto que o atual 10 nem deveria existir. É uma mistureba desgraçada do 10 com o 8 com o 7, mas com tudo mais quadradão e sem sal. Foram adicionadas novas utilidades com uma gambiarra que fica uma bosta. Windows Mobile Insatisfeito de torturar apenas usuários de computadores, Gates lança o Windows Mobile, um sistema operacional para celulares e bichinhos virtuais. O foco do sistema é atingir os clientes corporativos. Imagine só: você está necessitando ligar para a polícia ou uma outra chamada emergencial ou uma video-conferência com seu chefe e daí.... pã....! Aparece uma tela de erro no bendito. Você compraria um celular com windows mobile.... pense duas vezes.... alem disso tem que colocar a data para seu celular a 1 de janeiro de 2000 se não apareçe um aviso chato; demo experid. Pacote Windows Live Totalmente inútil e dispensável, o pacote Live é uma tentativa frustrada da Microsoft de aperfeiçoar a interação do usuário com o mundo virtual. Maioria não usa nada dele, tampouco sabe que existe. Mas vamos aos programas: * Windows Live Movie Maker: Sabe aquele vídeo do seu irmão chato jogando Tibia que você viu no YouTube, com um efeito escroto de texto num fundo de cor sólida? Então, esse era o Movie Maker antigo. O novo conta com isso mais alguns efeitos escrotinhos novos, além de pesar mais que sua mãe; * * '''Windows Live Gallery: um aplicativo que deixa seus nudes e memes sem graça baixados da internet mais organizados; * Windows Live Toolbar: Tão inútil que poderia ser instalado junto com algum programa do Baixaki. É uma barra de ferramentas com uma coisinha ou outra; * Windows Live Mail: aplicativo que permite você ver e-mails de múltiplas contas. Permitiria, se funcionasse; *''' Windows Live Writer': aplicativo pra você que fica colocando merdinhas no Twitter e gosta de xingar muito. Até economiza tempo, se você for vagabundo (provável); * '''Windows Live Family Protection': aplicativo pra dar uma de Moderador Malvado no computador dos pirralhos, impedindo-os (ou não) de acessarem sites de putaria e as fotos da sua amante que sua esposa não pode descobrir, mas se você contar com os aplicativos da Microsoft, então é bem capaz que ela descubra. left|thumb|200px|Como vou apertar [[F8 sem o teclado?]] O Projeto e a Concepção Desde que foi criado copiado, o projeto Windows™ é um dos segredos mais bem guardados da história, fazendo a receita da Coca-cola parecer fofoca de piriguete de ensino médio. Nunca se entendeu como um sistema pode ser tão maravilhosamente ruim. É o sistema que amamos odiar (ou que odiamos amar?), afinal. Mas você me pergunta: Se é tão ruim assim, por que querem tanto saber como funciona? Simples, caro descíclope: para não caírem na desgraça de cometerem o mesmo erro! Seu código-fonte é fechado, tão fechado que provavelmente nem os próprios desenvolvedores lembram o que fizeram e como fizeram, mas o que se sabe até agora é que a Microsoft tem ligações sinistras com os illuminati e talvez com o próprio Diabo. As buscas por respostas não param. thumb|200px|right|Versão para o Nintendinho Linha do tempo dos progressos do Windows * 1980 - A Microsoft inicia a hipnose através de seus sistemas operacionais. * 1985 - A empresa lança seus primeiros sistemas em DOS e começa a ter alguns usuários. * 1990 - Os experts conseguem desenvolver um sistema NT (N'ova '''T'ecnologia) e ter muito mais usuários. * '''1996 - O número de usuários aumenta drasticamente e os sistemas de hipnose passam a funcionar. * 2001 - A Microsoft lança a tecnologia XP (E'XP'ert), capaz de raptar mais pessoas. * 2005 - O Windows passa a ser o sistema mais usado do mundo, hipnotizando mais pessoas, que são guardadas. Mas nada é revelado. * 2006 - A Microsoft lança o Windows Vista, capaz de afetar o encéfalo, mas não obtém sucesso. * 2009 - A empresa desenvolve sua tecnologia 7 e consegue dominar mais mentes. * 2012 - O Mundo não acaba e poucas pessoas utilizam outros sistemas operacionais e a Microsoft compra o Skype, alienando muito mais pessoas, mas mesmo assim, vão insistir em lançar o 8 * 2015 - O diabo revela seu plano maligno e une suas forças armadas para começar a destruir os governos de todos os países do mundo,sendo assim o Windows 10 teve apenas 278 usuários. * 2016 - A Emolândia, Inferno e a Microsoft assinam um pacto para dominação mundial, enquanto o mundo e os mano se distraem com as olimpíadas do Rio * 2017 - A situação fica crítica e a Terceira Guerra Mundial se inicia: Mundo VS Microsoft. * 2018 - A Microsoft lança uma bomba que explode a Europa, matando todas as pessoas que lá habitam, mas incrivelmente a República Checa se salva do bombardeio. * 2019 - A empresa lança uma bomba física no pacífico, inundando países superpopulosos da Ásia, como China, Índia e Japão. Mas a Rússia não foi afetada. * 2020 - O resto dos países se unem criado a UAM (U'nião '''A'nti-'M'icrosoft), e prepara suas forças para lutar contra o diabo. * '''2021 - O diabo manda foguetes para o espaço e ataca vários países, acabando com o norte da África. * 2022 - A UAM cria sistemas de naves para atacar o núcleo da terra, fazendo com que o diabo perca seus poderes e caia de sua nave. * 2023 - Os hipnotizados, mesmo com a queda do diabo, prosseguem com a missão de destruir os governos da terra. * 2024 - A Microsoft aumenta o vírus da Gripe suína para padrões extremos e o domina, e com isso ataca a UAM. * 2025 - Toda a Austrália foi contaminada, todos os seus habitantes morreram. * 2026 - A América inteira cria um barreira genética protegendo dos ataques da Microsoft. * 2027 - O resto da África é arrasado pelos mísseis da Microsoft, além de contaminado pela gripe suína. * 2028 - A Microsoft cria protótipos para tentar ressuscitar o diabo, mas não obtém sucesso. * 2029 - A Emolândia lança mísseis contra o Oriente Médio, matando todas as pessoas que lá viviam * 2030 - A empresa cria uma forma de ataque subterrâneo, e a América reage infectando a nave, porque dominou alguns dos vírus gigantes. * 2031 - A Microsoft cria uma arma de nanotecnologia para destruir os campos genéticos da união da América. * 2032 - A população dos países mais pobres da América morre pouco a pouco por falta de sustento. * 2033 - Os países restantes criam um campo genético mais poderoso do que pra evitar bombardeios da Microsoft. * 2034 - A Microsoft tenta bombardear o território russo e checo, mas suas naves são explodidas pelo campo genético . * 2035 - Apenas Estados Unidos, Brasil, República Checa, Canadá, Argentina, Cazaquistão, Rússia, Chile e México sobrevivem, se unindo para acabar com a Microsoft. * 2036 - A Microsoft cria um protótipo especial para ressuscitar o diabo. Mas demoraria alguns anos. * 2038 - As populações do oeste estadunidense e do México foram destruídas. * 2037 - A Emolândia tenta bombardear o Cazaquistão, mas não obteve sucesso * 2039 - O diabo ressuscita. * 2040 - As economias da Argentina, Chile e Canadá caem devido ao extremo gasto em forças militares. Suas populações morrem por falta de comida. * 2041 - Estados Unidos, Brasil, Cazaquistão, Rússia e República Checa se unem e desenvolvem tecnologias genéticas para lutar contra a Microsoft. * 2042 - O inferno (localizado no núcleo da terra), residência do diabo e sede da Microsoft é bombardeado e destruído, mas não totalmente. * 2043 - Os poderes genéticos dos Estados Unidos, Brasil, Rússia e República Checa tornam-se capazes de rejuvenescer pessoas. * 2046 - A população restante cria outro campo genético entre os Estados Unidos e Brasil, para se proteger da Microsoft * 2047 - Com a destruição do inferno, a Microsoft usa o resto do mundo como sede e prepara tropas para a destruição do ocidente. * 2048.1 - Os Estados Unidos, Brasil, Cazaquistão, Rússia e a República Checa unem-se para tentar ressuscitar Steve Jobs com sucesso. right|thumb|Uma funcionalidade exclusiva do Windows. iMacs e distros Linux não são capazes de fazer isso. * 2048 - Os Estados Unidos, Brasil, Cazaquistão, Rússia e a República Checa unem sua população nas terras do norte e do sul para organizá-la e formam a NN (N'ew '''N'ation ou 'N'ova 'N'ação), que tem como presidente Steve Jobs * '''2049 - A NN manda mísseis para a Emolândia, acabando com aquele país * 2050 - A Microsoft e a NN lançam todas as suas armas e aeronaves, que se chocam. * 2051 - Muitas naves da Microsoft são destruídas. * 2052 - O resto do mundo é arrasado e poluído pelo lixo radioativo das armas nucleares, a sede da Microsoft é destruída. * 2053 - O diabo morre em meio das guerras. * 2055 - A NN cria uma força genética para acabar com a hipnose dos usuários do Windows e a guerrra contra as forças da Microsoft. * 2056 - A NN abre seu campo genético e manda imediatamente os hipnotizados para hospitais nas cidades e destrói todos os vestígios da Microsoft. * 2057 - A NN se divide novamente em Estados Unidos, Cazaquistão, Brasil, Rússia, República Checa e o mundo passa a viver normalmente, mas com o resto destruído. * 2058 - O vírus da Gripe suína é destruído pela NN. * 2060 - O Mac OS X, da Apple, passa a ser o sistema operacional mais usado do mundo. * 2726 - 666 anos depois, o diabo ressuscita e recria o sistema * 2730 - A humanidade percebe isso e parte armada ao núcleo da Terra para destruir o diabo. * 2731 - Inicia-se a Quarta Guerra Mundial, e dessa vez o diabo batalha com armas super-potentes do século XXVI. * 2900 - Cerca de 200 anos depois, Deus pretende destruir a Terra, pois faltam 100 anos para o novo milênio. * 2902 - Clodovil ressuscita e se posiciona contra o diabo, e ele (o diabo) diz que destruirá a terra de uma vez por todas, assim, começa a Quinta Guerra Mundial: Clodovil (o exterminador rosa do futuro) e seus seguidores contra o diabo. * 2999- Um ano antes no novo milênio, depois de 97 anos de guerra, o diabo vence e cria o Windows 29. * 3000- No novo milênio, o milênio final, o diabo, que se revelou finalmente como sendo Bill Gates, cria o Windows 30, com processadores Intel Core i50, porém a taxa de radiação nos computadores é tão grande, que mata toda a vida na terra (menos Chuck Norris), Ele finalmente conclui seu plano maligno. (Ou não) * 3002- Deus destrói a Terra, já que esta com apenas 1 habitante e toda destruída mesmo * 846379378690584740535376745648578675666- o ciclo recomeça E foi assim que Bill Gates acabou com o planeta ;D(ou nao) Produto final O Windows™ tornou-se o único e mais eficiente (*tosse*) software do mundo, criado especialmente para perturbar seu usuário. Milhões de incomodados do mundo inteiro desfrutam do produto, principalmente em suas melhores versões, nomeadas Piratas™. A Microsoft rapidamente proibiu os Windows Piratas™, por serem mais baratos, mais rápidos, mais estáveis e, principalmente por funcionarem melhor assim fugindo da intenção principal do Windows™: causar dor de cabeça. thumb|Uso do Windows em caixas-rápido. O windows™, por natureza, é um sistema inoperacional. Por isso, toda vez que um usuário inopera o sistema, não consegue os resultados desejados e, como consequência, espera a próxima versão desse inutilitário, na esperança de poder realizar suas tarefas. Quando o usuário finalmente recebe a nova versão, ela soluciona os seus problemas causando outros. E o usuário espera uma nova versão, para solucionar seus mais recentes problemas adquiridos. A mais nova atrocidade versão é o Windows Vista™, que vem em quinze diferentes formatos (Starter™, Basic™, Ultimate™, Round House Kick™, etc.), todos eles caros e todos eles inúteis. O verdadeiro segredo do sucesso do Windows™, em 500 bilhões de linhas inúteis de programação em POG™, são apenas algumas linhas iniciais que são executadas automaticamente ao se carregar o sistema, em um LOOP infinito. Nota: o Kurumin Linux usa grande parte do Kernel do Windows. Versões do Microsoft Windows * Windows 1.0 - A Ameaça Fantasma; * Windows 3.11 - mais estável que o Windows Vista; * Windows 95 - os alicerces do império Microsoft; * Windows 98 - resto de código podre do Windows 95; * Windows ME - Merda Estúpida * Windows NT - ninguém dá a mínima; * Windows 2000 - bugs do novo milênio; * Windows XP - Xuxa Park (as primeiras máquinas vinham com bilhetes); * Windows Vista - pula pro próximo; * Windows Seven - farofa de Linux e OSX com a linguiça da Microsoft; * Windows 8 - "cadê o menu Iniciar?" Combate contra o Vista para o título de pior Windows. * Windows 10 - presos nesta bosta há 4 anos sem ver a luz de uma nova versão. * Windows 11 - presos nesta bosta há 10 milhões de anos sem ver a luz de uma nova versão. Vídeos Comparação Fodindows VS Linux Linux Windows Ninguém sabe usar. Até um Idiota saberia usar, se funcionasse Infinitos modos de configurar o sistema (ninguém conhece nenhum deles). Um modo só e que todos conhecem, mas não funciona direito. Modo texto que comunica diretamente ao sistema para atingir objetivos avançados (ninguém sabe usar). Modo texto que se comunicaria com o sistema, se funcionasse. Gratuito Legalizado. 5 reaus no camelô mais próximo, versão já crakeada e debugada. Código-fonte aberto (ninguém sabe mexer). Um monte de brechas de segurança... abertas. Você roda os aplicativos do Windows com o Wine (se funcionasse).(Wi'''ne '''Não é um 'E'mulador!) CygWin rodaria os do Linux também, se não travasse. Poderoso sistema para servidores (que ninguém sabe mexer). Poderoso sistema de bugs. Milhares de drivers genéricos para diversos dispositivos, mas ninguém entende. Um driver, que não funciona direito. Não roda corretamente aplicativos do Windows. Não roda corretamente aplicativos do Windows. Kernel Panic. Reza a lenda que ele existe, mas ninguém nunca viu. Tela Azul da Morte. Ctrl+Alt+Backspace, aí você mata o X e só dá para usar em modo texto (que ninguém sabe usar), então usa startx e espera reiniciar o sistema de novo, ou seja quase a mesma coisa que você reiniciar forçado a maquina. Ctrl+Alt+Del, esperar 15 minutos para abrir o gerenciador de tarefas, clicar em 'Finalizar processo', esperar mais dois minutos, perder completamente a paciência, reiniciar o computador, receber a mensagem 'O Windows se recuperou de um erro grave', aturar a solicitação de envio de 10 relatórios à Micro$oft, de tanto clicar em 'Não enviar' você se enche e clica em 'Enviar relatórios', esperar de 5 a 10 anos (dependendo da velocidade de sua internet), receber um e-mail da Micro$oft informando que infelizmente não foi possível diagnosticar o problema no seu computador, ficar puto(a) da vida porque depois de ler o e-mail o Internet Exploder! insiste em não fechar, começar tudo de novo: Ctrl+Alt+Del, 'Finalizar processo IEXPLODER.EXE', reboot, etc, etc... # apt-get install "qualquer coisa do /etc/apt/sources.list" Merda.EXE -> O Windows não pode instalar está aplicação por razões que ninguém sabe explicar!!! sudo/su (superusuário/root) UAC (Controle de Conta de Usuário) O Windows pega vírus. O Linux também, o problema é que sempre falta duas ou três dependências na hora de instalar. ANTES DE TERMINAR... DICA: SE VOCE APAGAR A PASTA SYSTEM32 DO SEU PC SUA NET FICA 1000% MAIS RÁPIDA!!! E não se esqueça, 100% das pessoas que contribuíram para esse post usam o Windows, pelo fato do sistema vir junto com o computador de R$1200.00 das Casas Bahia ou por estarem usando na Lan-House, eles ainda reclamam ao invés de aprender como usar um Linux (ou ao menos tentar, muitos desistem na primeira hora e vão bater punheta ou cheirar gatinhos) ou erguerem seus retos (mais conhecido com cu) da cadeira e irem buscar um emprego para que seus bisnetos possam comprar um Mac.... Mais arquivos do Windows sobre o Windows Arquivo:Quebrar.jpg|Você após ler todo este artigo. Arquivo:Windows-workment.png|O Windows é realmente muito funcional. Arquivo:Windowsmobile.jpg|Gates apresenta o novo Windows Mobile. Arquivo:0,,15276833-EX,00.jpg|Nem mesmo as Olimpiadas de Pequim escaparam dessa desgraça. Arquivo:Ajudadowindows.jpg|A Ajuda e Suporte do Windows, com certeza ajuda muito! Arquivo:Avisos críticos embalagem xp.jpg|Os avisos críticos de incompatibilidade já começam na embalagem ... Arquivo:Nerd-computador-1-.jpg|O nerd após receber sua primeira tela azul da morte. Arquivo:Camisetawin.jpg|Brinde que vem com os CD originais do Windows. Arquivo:Tela_microsoft_windows.jpg|Tela que está ficando cada vez mais comum nas últimas versões do Fudindows. Arquivo:Cxkavoexe.JPG|Kavo.exe: mais um vírus embutido no Windows Arquivo:Gerenciador do Ruindows.JPG|observações do Gerenciador de tarefas do Windows Arquivo:Tela_Azul_no_Vista.jpg|Um típico exemplo do uso da animação no Windows Vista. Arquivo:Computador_portatil.jpg|Notebook de Última Geração. Suporta Windows Vista, 4 TB de ram, 500 MTB de hd, octo core de 4 GHz cada core com 1 gb de cache L1, gravador de Blu-Ray, tela wide touch, câmera 14 MPx, bluetooth e wireless. A Dell (porcaria) recomenda. Arquivo:Windows_em_LanHouse.jpg|Um típico exemplo do uso do Windows em Lan Houses! Arquivo:Error404.png|Imagem típica no Windows(windows do inglês significa janelas) Arquivo:Wwin.png|Nem tudo que é lixo pode ser reciclado. Preserve a natureza. Arquivo:DesligarWinServer.jpg|Se não souber a senha, basta clicar em desligar para poupar energia ate que o administrador malvado chegue! Ou no Windows 95/98/NT/2000, basta apertar ESC para entrar. De que vale a senha, então? Arquivo:superpc.jpg|Mais um usuário do Windows XP™. Arquivo:Robocirurgiao.jpg|Robôs cirurgiões da Microsoft. Qualidade comprovada. Arquivo:Bluetooth.jpg|O Windows é um sistema muito bem elaborado. Arquivo:BSOD Em anuncio.JPG|Anúncio do Windows 7. Arquivo:Winblue.jpg|Windows em quadrinhos. Arquivo:Bugs.jpg|Microsoft divulga nova Lista de Bugs do Windows Seven. Arquivo:Irritada.jpg|Mulher após falar por 5 minutos com um dos atendentes do centro de ativação da Microsoft. Arquivo:2309088 minutes remaining.jpg|Vai demorar um bocado pra terminar de copiar. Arquivo:Vai demorar.JPG|Agora com o Windows XP você tem melhor noção de tempo! Arquivo:System BSOD.jpg|Tudo sobre o sistema está aqui. Arquivo:Windows Ero.jpg|Windows Ero em alta definição. Versão criada por um otaku punheteiro. Arquivo:Windowslixeira.JPG|Solução definitiva! Arquivo:Excluir windows.GIF|Solução definitiva! (2) Arquivo:Windows x mac.jpg|Comparação do Windows com Macintosh Arquivo:Error error report.jpg|O Windows dá pau até na hora de criar um relatório de erro... 200px|thumb|Windows sempre teve ligações com [[Adolf Hitler|Emuxu!]] * Tela Azul da Morte * Winnux * Microsoft * Windows Media Player * Linux * FreeBSD * Tio Bill * DOS * Godzilla * Gravador de Som * Format C: * Blender 3D * Computador Antigo * Atualizações Automáticas bar:Windows bg:Windows cs:Windows da:Windows de:Windows el:Windows en:Microsoft Windows eo:Vindozo es:Windows fa:ویندوز fi:Microsoft Windows fr:Windows he:חלונות hr:Microsoft windows id:Microsoft Windows it:Windows ja:Windows ka:Windows ko:마이크로소프트 윈도 nds:Windows nn:Windows no:Windows pl:Microsoft Windows ru:Necrosoft Windows sk:Windows sr:Windows sv:Windows th:แม้วโครซัค วินเด้าส์ tr:Micro$oft Window$ uk:Necrosoft Windows zh:晕到死 zh-tw:暈到死 Categoria:Armas de Destruição em Massa Categoria:Tecnologia maligna Categoria:Microsoft Categoria:Conspirações